


Sleepy

by kingdeanx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dorky behaviour, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MxM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: after a stressful day, you meet a warm welcoming stranger who...you end up falling asleep on.
Relationships: Matthew Grey Gubler x Male reader, Matthew Grey Gubler x You
Kudos: 32





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE CO-WRITR THIS WITH @daybreakmistakes (tumblr) he’s so lovely, and his writing is amazing, he wrote the first 534 words, go give him some love ❤️

You had had a very stressful day at work. One of your coworkers had called in sick and you, being as nice as possible, volunteered to tale her night shift. 

Between dealing with some rude customers and just having an unusually very busy day with it being as late as it was, you were left feeling absolutely drained and exhausted.

You wanted nothing more than for your shift to end already so you could take the train home and fall into a deep slumber. 

The night went by excruciatingly slow, but the time came where you could finally clock out. You grabbed his things, said goodnight to your coworkers, and walked out the door without looking back. 

You were slightly taken aback by the dark sky and bright moon due to being so used to your normal day shift but soon brushed it off as you realized what time it was. No wonder you were so tired. You should be in bed and asleep by now. 

The walk to the subway station was a little longer than you had hoped and with every step you took, you could feel yourself getting even more tired. 

All you wanted to do was get home and sleep. You debated on running there, but decided to save your energy and to just continue walking.

But you were desperate to get home and you had a feeling that you might miss the train so hou opted to run there instead. Out of breath, you made it to the steps of the station. 

You quickly descended down them where you were shocked to find that the place was pretty full. You prayed you could snag a seat by yourself so you could at least take a small nap on the way home. You walked up to the edge of the platform where the train stops, waiting patiently. 

Not even a minute goes by till you hear the screeching brakes of the train coming to pick up its awaiting passengers. That feeling you had earlier was proven right and you silently praised yourself for making the right decision to run even if said decision made you even more tired than you already were.

The train made a complete stop and the doors made a hissing sound, opening up to let the passengers pile in. You tried your best to push through the crowd to get a seat all to yourself but unfortunately, the crowd beat you to it. 

Defeat and exhaustion sketched onto your face as you realized that you’d have to stand. Your legs were already on fire from walking and the running had to do. You were so tired you felt like crying.

“Hey, uh, you can sit next to me if you’d like,” an angelic voice sounded from behind you and you turned to see if you heard correctly. 

You made eye contact with one of the sweetest looking guys you’ve ever laid eyes on. You raised your hand and pointed to yourself as a silent question on whether or not the person meant you.

When you got a slight smile and nod back you hesitantly walked over and sat down. It was an awkward five minutes but you decided to atleast try your best to talk to him. You turned to him, his eyes already on you, you could feel him staring before, but you passed it off, it’s not as if he had a great view of the wall next to him and people left, right and centre. 

“I-uh...I wanted to t-thank you” his lips pulled to the corners of his cheeks as he began to smile, “it’s okay, didn’t want an old creep seating next to me” you both laughed it off, still focusing on his features. 

big full hazel eyes, long fluff brown hair, a standard sized nose, a perfect smile, you focused on his dimples next, not taking your eyes off of his face. 

You heard a laugh interrupting your inspection, his smile distracting you, “you know your not the first” you giggled, shy, you weren’t one for interacting with strangers, but he’s an accretion. 

You shook your head, hearing a low chuckle leave him, quickly dying out as he held his hand, flat, out, welcoming you into a hand shake. 

“I’m matthew, nice to meet you” you blushed, feeling your cheeks heat up. “I-I’m (Y/N)” you then both pulled away, Matthew still facing you, “your a shy one huh?” You nodded, goddamn it you thought to yourself, carry the conversation on.

You looked up at with him a lazy smile, to tired to even make sense at this point, “it’s really good to meet your Matthew” you were slightly shaken at how good looking and sweet this man was, but you weren’t taking it for granted. 

He gave you a warm smile, the many crowded people around you giving blank stares or not even bothering to chat with the person sat next to them. “Nice to meet you too...but you look a little tired, tell me what stop you get off and I’ll wake you up”.

Could this men get anymore...perfect? You weren’t sure but you were surly taking this interaction for granted, he was a really nice guy, well the nicest you’ve spoken to in a while. You began to talk for a little after talking about stops and where you live. It was interesting until you fell asleep after a couple minutes of silence. 

Before Matthew could turn to you and begin talking, he felt the usual weight of a strangers head fall into his game gently, he usually kinda wiggles away slowly, but your an accpeption, your cute.

Matthew decided to rest his head upon yours, feeling sleepy himself, he set an alarm for his destination closing his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep. the background noise of people chattering...finally, and the train slightly running over the tracks as he closed his eyes.

(Half and hour later) 

You felt Matthew nudge your arm lightly, your heavy eyes open to he met with a sincere glare, a little guilt upon his face, a nervous laugh bellowed from him, “I-uh...” you knew, but it was okay, it wasn’t long from where he lived himself. 

You chuckled nervously, the water droplets travelling down the window, it was raining...great. “I-it’s okay...honestly I don’t live far from you” he shook his head.

“I’m not letting you walk home alone in this weather, and In the dead of night” he linked arms with yours, both of your movements slow, both still slightly sleepy. You felt the train come to a halt, Matthew smiling previously down at you, like you were some prized possession.

“You wanna stay at mine for the night...I don’t mind” you could see his cheeks gain a red tint, obviously a little embarrassed to ask. 

But you nodded, happy he suggested because you didn’t really want to walk home alone...in the rain. “Y-yeh id l-like that” the nervousness in your voice told Matthew it was a very shy yes, but he didn’t mind finding it overly cute.

You both got up as the sign lit up above the side door of your carriage, “next destination” Matthew pulled you up easily as he walked you out the door close together. With a slight smirk on his face, you both walked out of the station, and down the street.

The air was cold, crisp and made you shiver, the jacket you had on now only supplying a little warmth. Matthew frowned, hating seeing someone so...cute battle the cold winters night. You heard the soft material of his jacket crinckle as he took it off, wrapping it around you immediately. “You didn’t have t-“ he held a finger to your lips, “I couldn’t just watch you battle the weather, of course I had to help” the rain began to soak Matthews work shirt and tie, his hair as damp as your own. 

Everything felt right...you had only known him for what felt like five minutes and he’s probably the only guy you’ve met that’s been so kind. Firstly letting you stay over because of the storm, and now this.

You were both facing eachother, the rain falling, eyes on eyes...you surly weren’t going to kiss, you have only known eachother for two seconds. But you didn’t second guess it as you were both inching closer and closer. But he cleared his throat, giving you a smile before pulling back, “I’ve got to atleast get to know you before I kiss you”. 

He was right, both of you laughing and chatting as you walked through the rain, both of you soaked, but you better out of the two of you as you reached his rather nice home. 

You took in the view, Matthew smiling, “you like?” You nodded ofcourse, it was a pretty little cottage spaced out from the others...oh so beautiful.

You didn’t hear Matthew unlock the front door, eyes shifting to his slowly as he ushered you indoors, you shivering as Matthew closed the door. You both felt chemistry...but was it to soon? He saw you scowling, “hey, I’m sorry if I came off a-“ your lips were on his in seconds.

He didn’t stop you, your back hitting into the staircase as his hands traveled up to your cheeks, clasping them in a gentle embrace. 

The kiss was slow and left Matthew stunned as you pulled away. “I-I’m sorry” he froze, but soon realised he had to answer. Truth was he did like you, and wanted to get to know you.

“Don’t apologise...it was sweet actually” with a grin he walked towards the kitchen, “if were gonna kiss I’ve got to atleast know you...coffee?” You nodded, following him to the kitchen, both of you starting to chat the night away. 

As always thank for reading 💝


End file.
